Give me a break, would ya?
by watch who you piss off
Summary: So the final battle's over and Kagome's been transported to Italy in the middle of the night. She turns the corner and lo and behold, comes face to face with Soul Eater and Maka, LOL What could happen next? Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

"Inuyasha," Kagome said quietly. "Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku." She dropped on her knees. "Why," She sobbed. "Why does have to happen now?" Everyone was dead. Naraku had finally been defeated, but everyone else had died in the process.

Midoriko appeared in front of the poor girl. "Kagome, listen to me. Gather everything you want to take with you, because you have to be transported to another time and place. There'll be a much better outcome and you'll be happier."

"Okay," Kagome grabbed all the weapons in sight, along with Kagura's fan and feather and Kanna's mirror, and Kohaku's sickles.

Ten minutes later, she was ready to go. "Okay Midoriko. I'm ready." She had made the weapons into a necklace and the full shikon into a bracelet."

Midoriko sighed. "Kagome, you may choose one companion to bring with you."

Kagome looked at her companions. Kirara twitched a bit and rolled over. She mewed.

"Kirara," Kagome gasped. The neko ran over to Kagome and jumped on her shoulder.

Midoriko smiled. "Well, Kagome, I believe it is time for you to go. I'll be watching over you as much as possible and please, don't get your heart broken again. I feel that too, you know."

FP

I blushed a little. A blue light surrounded us and I was in Italy. I groaned. 'Really, Midoriko? I don't know a word of Italian.'

Midoriko appeared behind me. "Sorry." She said sheepishly. "I'm putting a charm on you so you can understand Italian. Besides, this is where you need to be. There's a cathedral that you will want to be at. It's two blocks over. There's a battle going on that you'll want to see. Give this to the Grim Reaper when they take you to meet him.

She disappeared. I sighed and petted Kirara. "Let's go see what this fuss is about." I walked down to the cathedral and opened the door. There were three people fighting and one had a black thingy on his back.

To let them know I was here, I sent a little spark to that black thing.

"Ouch," It wailed. It looked at me. "Who are you?"

"Me," I asked innocently. "I am Kagome Higurashi, and I want to know what the hell is going on?"

They all looked sheepish and then I saw blood dripping off of the other boy. I'm guessing the girl saw it too because she went, "Soul,"

I shook my head sighing. "Why the hell in a cathedral of all places?" They just glared.

I went over to the injured boy. He looked about my age, but I couldn't be sure. "Look, I can heal you, but you might feel pain." I went on. "If your girlfriend can keep fighting for a little while longer." They nodded questions in their eyes. I looked at Kirara. "Kirara, go help the girl." I ordered. Kirara nodded and then transformed.

Suddenly, the black thing said, "Crona, let's get out of here while we still are alive." The pink haired boy nodded. They disappeared.

"Okay, now you two explain." They blushed, like two kids with their hands caught in the cookie jar.

"Perhaps we should introduce you to the Grim Reaper. Have him explain it to you." The girl said nervously.

"Fine," I huffed. "But at least let me help him," By him, I mean Soul. "Before he gets something permanently damaged."

After healing Soul, which was not easy by the way that he kept squirming, they took me to the Grim Reaper. Stein was in the hallway.

"Kagome," He stuttered. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me, Father." I was pretty upset. "Why did you tell me you moved to Africa? Then two months later, I got a note saying you died from Whoknowswhaticitis?" I tapped my foot impatiently. "Whatever you may think, I am not THAT stupid."

The people around us just stared. Stein had a daughter?

"Well, you know your mother was after me to get married again and I had no intention of even looking at another woman." He rolled his eyes.

"So Dad, are you going to take me to the Uncle or what?" I asked solemnly.

He led me down a very long hallway. That led to another hallway and then another. I'd had enough.

"Alright, Uncle. Stop this!" I yelled, shattering the illusion. We were in a white room where my damned cousin and uncle were having tea. Well, they weren't truly my cousin and uncle; I just referred to them as such because they were such good friends with my father.

"Kagome, dear. It's such a pleasure to see you again." Uncle reached out his arms and in return, he got a nice sized bump on the head from the boomerang.

Kid froze, but decided to say, "Kagome, in perfect symmetry as always." I decided to ignore that and gave Uncle the letter.

"So it says here that your going into the Death Meister Academy. Good choice Kagome." Kirara went up to Kid and purred. She obviously liked him.

"Hey Kagome," Liz popped up out of nowhere.

"Hi Liz, nice to see you again." I greeted.

"So you're joining too. How fun. Kid's finally going too." She chatted.

"Uncle," I interrupted both of them. "Medusa is a witch and that Kisshin holds Naraku's soul."

"That's not good." He furrowed his non-existent eyebrows. "Well, we're lucky you came. Although you need to choose your weapon, seeing as though you don't have one." He pointed out the door. "Kid, Patty, Liz, show Kagome where to choose her weapon. I have something to talk about with her father."

They led me down a hall to a room filled with weapons. There were swords, scythes, bows, knifes, sickles, and such, but I already had those on my bracelet. Then in one corner of the room, there stood a lonely old pouch.

I tugged on Kid's jacket. "What's that?" I pointed to the pouch.

He shrugged. "I honestly have no idea about what's in that pouch. Dad found it when we were in Japan a few years ago."

I walked over to it. There was a familiar aura to it, so I opened it. A bat flew out along with a fox.

"Mama?" The fox opened its mouth and asked.

"Kagome?" The bat asked, turning into a young girl with white hair and purple eyes.

"Shiori? Shippo?" They nodded.

"How are you still young? I haven't seen you for over five hundred years." I asked.

They jumped in my arms and I lifted them up. "Mama!" Shippo buried his face in my neck. Shiori hugged me around my waist.

"Kagome, you do realize that the weapon must be in perfect symmetry to be your weapon, do you not?" Kid asked slowly.

I nodded. I turned to the kids who were playing with Kirara. "Do you even turn into a weapon?" I asked.

They shook their heads. "See, they aren't weapons." I stuck my tongue out at Kid. "But I'm taking them with me nonetheless." I went back to choosing my weapon. And then I saw it.

It was a couple of kunai and shuriken. "Kid, can I use those?" I asked slowly.

He shrugged. Nevertheless, I walked over to it. And picked them up.

TP

None one had ever been able to get within thirty feet of those things, much less pick them up.

Kid looked at Kagome. It seemed as though you could see their wavelengths merging. He smiled. "Kagome, I believe you've found your weapons."

FP

In response to that, the weapons became a teenager, possibly older than Kid, who by the way is older than me. He had black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"Me," I shot snidely back. "I am Kagome. Who are you, pretty boy?"

"My name is Itachi. Kagome, it was your soul I merged with just now. We are partners."

I frowned. He was rude. "Well, come on. I need to introduce you to Father and Uncle." I dragged him along, shocking him with miko powers every so often.

When we got back to where Father and Uncle were, their faces were so furious. They took one look at him and said, "Absolutely NOT!" They yelled.

I started pouting. "But Daddy, I know how to use him and everything." I knew that would get points with Father.

"Dad," Kid began. "He is the kunai and shuriken. Their souls merged perfectly on the first try. Oh and that reminds me, you remember that pouch that no one wants, it contained a big surprise."

I picked up. "Hey Father, you're a grandparent." He blew his top.

"Who got my baby girl pregnant? I'll kill him." Smoke was literally coming out of his ears.

"Shippo, Shiori," I called. "You can come out now."

They came out. Shiori was dragging Shippo.

"Hello, sir." She went up to Father. "I'm Shiori and this 'fraidy-cat is Shippo." He waved.

Father's anger disappeared almost immediately.

"Shiori," I admonished. "Don't call Shippo names. And this old bag of bones who is addicted to dissections is my father, who will be awaiting an early death if he touches one hair on anyone in this rooms head." I narrowed my eyes, making sure he understood.

"Man, you're almost as bad as Maka." He whined. "All I want to do is make sure my baby girl's alright."

"Shut- up. Now, can I keep Itachi or do I go and weasel around for someone else's permission?" Meaning I'd go and tell Mom about where he is.

"You can keep him." Father laughed nervously. Man he did NOT want his wife around.

"Okay," I brightened up immediately. "So where am I staying? And no I will not stay with you." I told my dad. His face fell.

Uncle sighed. He'd been talking to Itachi while we had been arguing. Itachi had seen all my memories while we were merging and was intrigued. "She can stay with me and Kid, but I don't know about Itachi." An evil idea popped into my mind.

"I got it. Itachi can stay with Father." I jumped in glee.

"I will not stay with that,"

"I will not allow,"

I silenced them with a glare. "You will share a house and if I catch either of you doing something you're not supposed to, there will be hell to pay."

They nodded weakly. Uncle and the others shuddered. They did not want to be on the receiving end of that glare.

"Good," I was back to being happy and careless.

"That's reminds me. Sasuke and Naruto are the two kunai. Naruto is hyper-energetic, but Sasuke is like me." Itachi explained.

"Sure, sounds cool." I replied, not really caring.

"Well, school is about to start, you seven, so go get ready." Uncle waved us off.

I skipped off, happy to get to show off my skills.

Once I changed into jeans and a tank top, we were ready to walk to school. Unfortunately, Kid was really slow, so we ended up really late.

"So, you're a meister now?" A blond girl walked up to me.

I shook my head. "I'm here as a favor to Uncle and Father. I also don't have anything better to do." I smiled at her.

"I'm Maka."

"You already know my name. But these are my weapons: Sasuke, Itachi, and of course Naruto."

They nodded in greeting.

"Who's your father?" Maka asked curiously.

"You'll see," I groaned. Unfortunately, I was in his class. I opened the door and 3…2…1…0

"Kagome," Father, or rather Professor Stein, launched himself at me, only to get hit by a boomerang.

"Oh," Maka gulped. "That's your father. Does the dissecting thing run in your family?"

"No, thank God. Lemme guess, he's been after you guys to follow him in the passion of dissecting things?" She nodded.

A boy stood up on the desk and shouted, "I am Black Star, bow down and worship me."

I ignored him and followed Maka to an empty seat. Itachi and Naruto weren't in this class, but Sasuke was.

Once Professor started class, he said, "My lovely daughter Kagome Higurashi has joined this class. Please stand up, Kaggie."

I stood up with a tick on my forehead. A knife just barely missed his head. "Kagome, why'd you do that?" He complained. He ducked, another knife barely missed him. "Quit it," He whined.

"Fine," He stood up. "I'll quit as soon as you quit dissecting endangered birds." He ducked. Third knife.

I sat down. "And no, the dissection addiction is NOT in my blood." I scowled.

The knives came back to me and I put them back on my bracelet. Maka stared.

"What?" I complained. "It's better than carrying around an ugly yellow backpack like I used too."

She stared at me, confused. She shook her head. I am a teen with many secrets, secrets too dangerous for others to know.


	2. Author AN

AN: Okay, we're not really supposed to do this, but this is the reason my stories haven't been updated.

1: My laptop crashed. There's some kind of issue with the hard drive. So there is a huge possibility that all of my work on any of my stories is wiped off. Even if it's not, my new hard drive and external hard drive case have yet to be bought and delivered.

2: School's been a bitch. I am an assistant stage manager for my school. I work under a slave-driver and with the newly dubbed 'Supreme Overlord' and my superior. Not to mention my debate and spelling responsibilities as well. It's funny that the only time I get to write at all is at school during class. And again, that's pretty much what I do.

3: Personal issues. I highly doubt you want me to blab all my personal shit going on.

If I get a chance, I will try to update some of my later stories, so I don't mess with the plot line I've got going on with the older ones. But of course those lovely ones were on my laptop.

Damn, I hate this keyboard. Sticky keys. Yuck.

So again, I apologize for my lack of activity since the end of summer. I think. But that's when my laptop crashed.

Later!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sick of this bullshit! I will be moving all of my stories to where you can find me under the username of Ellen. I'm tired of trying to post a story, and getting a review saying that I have been reported. So you can find me at quotev

.

com

/

26 38 12 55 the link is also on my profile


End file.
